Alternative Endings
by Cheshire Groupies
Summary: What Moulin Rouge would've been like with endings from different movies. And to start you all of, we've got the Rocky Horror Picture Show.. enjoy!


Satine: It was great when it all began,  
I was a regular Dukie fan,  
But it was over when he had the plan,  
To tell me he was but a writer man.  
  
Now the only thing that gives me hope,  
Is the chance we'd run away and elope,  
Rose tint my world and keep me safe from my troubles an pay-ay-ay-ay-aine!  
  
Christian: I am just 21 years old,  
With my girlfriend's body being sold,  
But somebody should be told!  
My jealousy hasn't been controled!  
  
Now the only thing I've come to trust,  
Is my disbelief in lust,  
Rose tint my world and keep me safe from my troubles and pain!  
  
Toulous: It's beyond me,  
Help me mommy!  
I'll be good, you'll see!  
Take this dream away-hey-hey!  
What's this... let's see...  
I feel... needy!   
What's come, over me...  
Here it comes again!  
  
Nini: I feel released,  
Bad times, deseaced,  
My confidence has increased,  
Reality is here-ear-ear!  
Satine has been disbanded,  
My choices have been expanded,  
We caught Shakespear red handed!  
His lust is so sincere...  
  
Zidler: Whatever happened... to Sara Burneheart...  
That delicate, satin drapped frame...  
As it clung to her thigh...  
As I started, to cry...  
As I wanted Satine to be the just the same...  
  
Give yourself over, to absolute leisure,  
Swin the warm waters, of sins of the flesh!  
Confused encounters, beyond any measure...  
And secret songs, to treasure... forever...  
Can't you just hear it... who-ho-hooooo!  
  
*Christian falls into the pool... yes, he's Frank now. No more questions. God wanted it that way*  
  
Christian: Don't say it... sing it! Dont say it... sing it!   
  
Zidler: Ack! We've got to get her out of this place...  
Before this TB saps her will....  
She's got to be stong, and try to hang on,  
Or her love, may well snap!  
And her life,  
Will have been lived,  
Without thrills!  
  
Christian: My my my  
My my my my my  
My my my my  
My my  
  
I'm a naive and a very tamed thing,  
I'm a bee without it's sting,  
You fall in love and your mind goes ping,  
Your bloods a-thumping and your heart will sing,  
So let the show and our love rock on!  
We're gonna can-can till the night is gone!  
  
Rose tint my world keep me safe from my troubles and pay-aye-aye-aye-aine!  
  
Everyone but Christian (cause let's face it, he's the only naive one):We're a wild and an untamed thing  
We're a bee with a deadly sting  
You get a hit and your mind goes ping  
Your heart'll pump and your blood will sing  
So let the party and the sounds rock on  
We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone  
  
Rose tint my world keep me safe from my trouble and pain!  
  
The Duke: Stupid writer, it's all over,  
Your play is but a failure,  
We figured out the theme!  
I'm the new director,  
You will cut that ending,  
We're about to change the plot line,  
Satine is but your dream!   
  
Chrisitan: Wait! I can explain!   
  
On the day I went away...  
  
All: Goodbye....  
  
Christian: All I had to say....  
  
All: Now I....  
  
Christian: I want to come again and stay...  
  
All: In Paris....  
  
Christian: Smile, and that will mean I say,  
Cause... I see... blue skies!  
Through the tears... in my eyes...  
And I... I realize...  
Satine won't roam....  
  
All: She won't roam...  
  
Chrisitan: Everywhere, it's been the same...  
Like I'm outside, in the rain...  
  
All: Looking...  
  
Chrisitan: In on.. Satine...  
  
All: Dealing....  
  
Christian: Cards for sorrow, cards for pain!  
Cause... I've seen, blue skies!  
Through the tears... in my eyes...  
And I realize...  
  
Satine won't roam...   
  
Duke: How sentimental. And how presumptious of you... you see... I am sorry if you found my words misleading... but you see.... when I said you when said you were fired... I meant with this gun!   
  
Zidler: Good God, that's a gun!  
  
Duke: Yes Zidler. A gun that is capable of emitting a pure stream of lead bullets!  
  
Toulouse: You mean youwe going to kiww him? What's his cwime?  
  
Zidler: You saw what happened! He messed up the whole Moulin Rouge - society must be protected!  
  
Duke: Exactly, Zidler. And now, Christian, your time has come. Say goodbye to all of this, and hello to.. oblivion.   
  
*Nini screams and is shot, before the Duke turns and shoots Christian*  
  
Zidler: I thought you liked him... he liked you...  
  
Duke: He didn't like me... he never liked me!  
  
Zidler: You did right!  
  
Duke: A decision has to be made...  
  
Zidler: You're okay by me!  
  
Duke: Zidler... I'm sorry about your writer....  
  
Zidler: Christian? Well, perhaps it was for the best.  
  
Duke:You should leave now Zidler, while it is still possible. We are about to fly the entire windmil back to the county of Duke-land, in the country of England. Go! Now!  
  
*all leave. The windmill begins to turn, propelling it's self into the sky and flying away over the rainbow*  
  
Toulouse: I've done a wot  
God knows I've twied!  
To find the twuth...  
I've even wied..  
But all I know...  
Is down inside I'm  
  
All: Bweeding...   
  
Satine: And super heroes  
Come to feast  
To taste the flesh  
Not yet deceased  
And all I know  
Is still the beast is  
  
All: Feeding   
  
Zidler:And crawling on the planet's face  
Some insects called the human race  
Lost in time, and lost in space  
And meaning   
  
All: Meaning   
  
*Satine coughs and dies of TB*  
  
|A/N: Alright... that was slightly messed up, a few people changed who they are, whatever... it was one of our first attempts at something not dark and depressing and twisted. ;) Be proud, and please review! It's only a few minutes of our time, and it strokes our egos. | 


End file.
